Like A Hero
by sunashiii
Summary: Sakura Senju is a girl with a dream to make her father proud of her, even if he is long gone. She has moved on from a part of her life that she hopes she never goes back to. As her new self, she hopes to achieve what her father has asked of her, to be a kind person who helped others like a hero. Read as she faces her past self, her future self and those who come in between.
1. Chapter 1

**Like A Hero**

* * *

Sakura Senju, a girl of 15 years with hair the color of cotton candy and eyes a shade of pure green. She wasn't too tall nor too short. She wasn't too big nor too small. She was average with above average intelligence. Her quirk, or possibly _quirks_ , was the only other thing that made her notable beside her hair, it was the only thing to make her _special_ from any other person.

She was born with the quirk of Dead Alive. A combination of of her mother's quirk, Doctor, which had the ability to speed up the body's natural processes at an unnatural speed, and her late father's quirk of Destruction, which allowed the user to destroy anything with a touch.

Her quirk was something many were jealous over, but they all feared her too much to say anything bad about it, well at least those her age. She had the power to destroy after all. Even with these powers that didn't stop her from being a victim of terrible bullying. She was harassed nearly everyday by upperclassmen, her hair and her forehead were always the perfect targets. But she was by far too nice to use it on them even if she had such an amazing quirk. Her only way to cope with it was by creating a mask. A mask that she would wear at school and in front of people. No longer would anyone ever make fun of her and if they did she would knock them down a few pegs, figuratively and literally.

She had kept with the reputation of being a unfriendly and cruel person from the time she was 8 to the age of 13. But everything would change as the year was coming to an end, her father had passed away that Winter before her 14th birthday and his last wish had been for her to smile more; to take the route of a kind person who helped like a _hero_. He wanted her to end her streak of passive cruelty.

And of course she had kept her father's wish. She would put the mask that she had created away and show her true face. No longer would she wear that mask that had slowly clouded her vision. When Spring came and melted the ice of Winter away, cherry blossoms were blooming everywhere and so was Sakura. She smiled more, laughed more and loved more. It had all been fake and forced at the start, and for a very long time too, but as the year had passed by it had become more natural and soon enough she was now known as someone who people could go to for help, just like a _hero_. She just hoped she would never go back to being that person again.

* * *

 _One Year Later, Age 15_

Pale ivory fingers gently cut through the waterfall of pink followed by the bristles of a gold brush. She looked at herself in the mirror. A girl with seafoam orbs and long cotton pink hair stared back at her. A smile on her face with a light coat of pink gloss on her plump lips. She picked up a red ribbon on her vanity and began to tie it on her head, making a perfect bow on the crown of her head.

She may be a future hero but that didn't mean she could take care of herself. She dressed nicely in her old middle school sailor fuku uniform which consisted of a navy skirt, a white top and a navy scarf along with a red tie. Her white socks went no higher than her thighs and her brown loafers were waiting for her at the front door.

She gave a nod to herself and grabbed her bag. It was time for her to go and take the Yuuei High School entrance exam, "It's now or never, Sakura. Yuuei has another thing coming for them." She gave a knowing smile as she walked out of her room.

As she made her way down the stairs, she could smell the cooking of her mother's food, "I gotta get going, mom! I'll see you later!"

"At least get some breakfast before you go, brat!" Her mother shouted back. Her busty form swiveled to face her daughter. She pointed her metal spactual at the young girl with narrowed eyes, "Get your ass back here and eat. I won't have you failing because you didn't get a nutritious breakfast."

Sakura couldn't help but nervously chuckle, "I was just joking mom! But I'll have to take it to go. Yuuei won't wait for anyone, not even me."

Her mother gave her a knowing smirk before she turned back and flipped a grilled cheese at her daughter's waiting hands, "Of course not. Now don't come back home until you become a Yuuei student, you hear!"

Sakura caught the grilled cheese with a grin on her face, "Don't even doubt me for a second, mom! I'll get in so don't worry, I can't go and make dad sad now can I?" She didn't see it but she knew her mother was grinning like crazy with her back to her daughter. And she knew for sure her father was grinning along with them.

"Go make us proud, kid!" Her mother gave one last yell before her daughter was out the door and on her way to Yuuei High, "That kid sure is a handful, Dan. She'll make it in no matter what, after all she is our daughter." Her amber eyes could help but water up, her only child had come such a long way from where she had been before. Her father was definitely proud.

* * *

Today was going to be her day. The sun was out and there was not a cloud in sight. Sakura had been lucky to be one of the first few to make it to Yuuei High. The only other person to get there before her was a rather serious boy with glasses. Just by glancing him up and down, Sakura could tell that he was probably in the best shape of his life. She didn't bother to approach him though, after all many other students were beginning to crowd in and Sakura had to make her way into the building; she wanted the best seat possible.

The pro hero that was giving the speech, Present Mic, was definitely an interesting person. He was loud, eccentric and seemed like the type to always be in a good mood. Definitely someone who would be good to be around. She couldn't help but giggle at how no one would respond when he told them to, still that didn't stop him from going on with his explanation as to what was about to happen.

But before anyone could respond, the boy with glasses from earlier had gotten up and began to ask about why there were four on the paper but the pro hero had only showed 3. He also wanted to complain that a green haired boy behind him had been talking the whole time and had been quite annoying. Sakura, who had to crane her neck to look back at them stifled a laugh at how embarrassed the smaller boy had been. He had barely managed to apologize to the glasses boy

Many returned their attention back to Present Mic as he answered examinee 7111's question. Sakura didn't care to much about the filler words, but she was able to get the important parts. Ones, twos and threes were all worth points with fours valuing up to zero because apparently no one could beat them as they were now, so it would be useless.

'So what they really mean to say is that they have two different points. Ones that go towards defeating the 'villians' and ones that go towards helping our fellow examiners. Not bad, Yuuei, not bad at all.' Sakura thought to herself as she nodded as Present Mic went on. This was definitely something that not many were going to get.

As Present Mic was closing off his speech, he said one finally thing to get them motivated, "Well, that's enough from me! I'll lead you all with a presentation on the 'schools precepts' of this academy of mine! As a certain 'hero' by the name of Napoleon Bonaparte once said, "A true hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes". Go beyond! PLUS ULTRA!"


	2. Chapter 2

Like A Hero

* * *

They were all huddle outside by a huge gate. All had changed into something more suitable for the more physical activity to come, including Sakura. She had changed into black workout leggings along with a tight and short red tank top. Her loafers had been replaced with black training shoes. Her previous loose hair had been pulled into a tight high ponytail.

Sakura casually looked around the area to analysis what she would be going up against. There were few that caught her eye, but then again she could be surprised with a lot of them. Sakura was so busy looking around that she nearly didn't hear Present Mic shout out for them to run. Had she not seen people make a mad dash to get in, she probably would've still been standing around looking like an idiot.

'Get it together, Sakura. You'll be left in the dust again if you keep worrying about others.' Sakura sighed out to herself. She needed to take down as many as she could along with helping out anyone that needed it. She was going to make it into Yuuei no matter what.

It didn't take long for one of the huge metal villains to come after her. She knew one thing about all villains and heros, and it's that they all liked a huge flashy show. That was exactly what she was going to give them.

Sakura smirked to herself, it was now or never. She stretched her legs and arms slowly, drawing attention from the others. Just what was she thinking?! A huge number three villain was coming her way and fast! It didn't worry her though, "This will definitely be a show you won't forget."

Taking one step and then another and another, Sakura broke into a sprint and met the villain head on. Dust was flying rapidly behind her from her starting sprint, "Death Row!"

Sakura shot at the villain with a face of pure confidence, she didn't train her ass off for nothing. She came to win. Her speed was unnatural for someone who didn't have a quirk that helped, it was all thanks to her demonic mother's training that she was able to perform such task even without a quirk. Years and years of training had allowed her body to barely reach past the strengths of any other normal person causing her to be able to run faster and hit harder.

As she took down the metal villains, she had managed to save a few others who had either gotten injured or had not been able to defeat them. She didn't mind though, all that meant was that she got more points.

Many of the others stopped to watch as the blur of pink zigzagged through a group of 6 villains that instantly went down once the pink blur passed them. The momentary pause of the people caused the girl to take their opponents as well, "I'll take these as well since you all seem too busy to!" Immediately everyone ran to find more villains, silently cursing the girl for taking theirs.

Soon enough everyone was racking up points with no hesitation in defeating, some helped other while many mainly focused on cleaning out every villain that came in sight. Some had even nearly fought with other examinees for 'stealing' the villain from them. Something that made Sakura shake her head at, there was no way someone who couldn't work with others ever be a good hero.

Most of the test had gone by a blur for Sakura, with not many many catching her eyes until the green haired boy from before had ran towards a zero villain with fear clearly in his eyes and an unsteady stance. He looked ready to pee his pants but the hero in him was clear as day to Sakura. It caught her by such surprise that she couldn't even keep healing the boy next to her.

This small green haired boy was running towards a huge zero villain with so much fear yet none at all. He was willing to save the brown haired girl who had gotten stuck between two rocks while everyone else had ran away with no second thought. Sakura wanted to yell out at him that it would be useless, that no matter how strong his quirk was there was no way he alone would take down the villain that towered over the buildings. But she was strongly proven wrong when the short boy smashed the metal giant with a single hit.

Everyone's mouth was left hanging including Sakura, "No fucking way did he just destroy that thing with a single hit!" She didn't know what to think right now. Had her observation of the boy been wrong? No way someone with such an amazing quirk be that timid and weak looking! It just wasn't possible with the society they lived in now! She knew she would be surprised with some of them but this was a whole new level!

Her thoughts were quickly cut short when she saw the boy began to fall down with his limbs flapping rapidly in the air like they were broken. The healer within Sakura took over in no time and she was sprinting towards the boy who had been gently brought down by the girl he saved, she wasted no time in checking over his body to see that his right arm and legs were as good as broken.

She was speechless, it was almost as if this boy had zero to no control over his quirk! But she shoved that aside for now, she needed to help this boy now before it got even worse.

"Hey, I need you to stay awake and don't fall asleep no matter how much you want to, you got it!" Sakura yelled at the boy as she flipped him over to check if he was still breathing, thank god he was. She knew that soon Recovery Girl would be on her way, so Sakura only healed what needed to be which was the bones.

"Mystic Palm." A faint green glow beamed from Sakura's hands as she went over his right and slowly traveled down to his legs, "You should be good from being paralyzed for now but…"

"You can move aside now, sweety. Thank you for healing him before I could get here, you can rest easy now. Here take some gummies to help any wounds you have.." The ever so small and adorable Recovery Girl patted Sakura on hr shoulder with a smile on her face, "Ara, it looks as though you have no injuries, good for you, young lady. You can go with the others"

"Huh, thanks. Please take care of him, Recovery Girl." Sakura gave the short older woman a polite nod before she started to head out with the others. She would make sure to check in with the boy if he were to make it to Yuuei High School.

* * *

 **One Week Later**

"Sakura!"

"Yeah, Mom?!"

"Your letter from Yuuei came in!"

Instantly this caught Sakura's attention. She shot from her bed and ran down the stairs in her home and into the living room where her mother was. The blonde busty woman held the letter in one hand with the other hand on her hip, "This will decide if you get to stay here or you start living on the streets." An evil grin made it's way onto her pale pink lips, making Sakura shiver a bit.

"Haha, very funny, Mom. Come on hand it over. I wanna know if I got in or not!" Before her mother could respond back, Sakura snatched the white envelope from her mother's hands and ripped the letter open. A small greyish device fell out and a screen projection appeared and revealed All Might.

"Congratulation Sakura Haruno! You have been accepted into Yuuei with one of the highest scores this year! Also, Recovery Girl wanted to tell you that the boy you helped, Izuku Midoriya, is A-Okay thanks to your help! Thank you for everything, we can't wait to see how you grow as a Hero at Yuuei!"

The projection cut off and left Sakura and her mother in silence for a good minute or so.

"Did-did I just get accepted into Yuuei?"

"...I think you did…"

"..I got accepted…"

"..Yup.."

"OH MY GOD! I JUST GOT ACCEPTED INTO YUUEI!"


	3. Chapter 3

Like A Hero

* * *

Monday had rolled along and Sakura was happier than ever, today was the day she would start her first day as a student of Yuuei High School. Her uniform had been cleaned and hung on her door for the past few days, just waiting for Sakura to put it on. That morning she had taken more time than ever to get ready. She had showered, dried her hair, brushed it until it was as soft as feathers and then placed her uniform on.

Her uniform was like every other female Yuuei student; a white button-up, a red tie with a grey fitting blazer over it, a navy green skirt that brushed her thighs and finally black thigh high socks. She didn't take long to place her clothes on and admire herself in the mirror. Her dream of being a hero was starting from this day on ward.

"Papa, I hope you're proud of me." Sakura softly whispered to herself as she did a small twirl in the mirror. Finding that everything looked good, she sat on her vanity chair and began to get her face ready. Applying some pink gloss and a very thin coat of mascara; Sakura looked at herself in the mirror, she smiled and then frowned and forced another smile on again. Nodding her head she grabbed her bag and gave one last once-over of herself before heading out of her room and down to the kitchen.

...

Her mother was in the kitchen as always with a spatula in one hand the other on her hip, "Sakura, I hope you're sitting down and waiting for your food cause you damn well you're not leaving without breakfast on your first day of school!"

"Don't worry mom, I woke up early enough so I won't have to skip breakfast today. Besides I wanna be the first in class." Sakura grinned at her mother as she sat down on the small table of six.

"Mhm." Her mother shook her head with a small smile on her face, her daughter really took after her father.

Soon enough the food was done and a plate was handed to Sakura that contained eggs, sausages and waffles. There was a good amount of everything on her plate which made Sakura raise a brow, "Wow, mom, you really outdid yourself with this."

Her mother snorted at her pink haired daughter, "You leave so fast that you never get to see this much food in the mornings."

This caused Sakura to laugh as she placed her cup of orange juice down, "You got me there."

The rest of the morning went by with not much happening expect that Sakura had to leave no more than 10 minutes later due to her wanting to be there early. Her mother had given her a good earful of how she was slowly killing her mother by not giving her any attention which prompt Sakura to only smile and leave faster. Her mother didn't take kindly to that so she threw a plate at her daughter which nearly missed her pink head

"Bye, mom! I'll see you later!"

"Don't come back home, brat!"

Oh how everyone admired their mother-daughter relationship.

* * *

When Sakura had reached Yuuei, she saw that there were some students scattered around the school but not many were actually inside the school building. With not much thought, Sakura made her way to her class, 1-A. She couldn't wait to see who she was going to be spending the next year with.

By the time she had made it into the classroom she saw that there was already one other student, a boy with white and red hair. He was dressed in the male Yuuei uniform with a bored look on his face and an atmosphere of coolness. It made Sakura smile to know that someone that good looking was in her class at least, and powerful. She had heard about him from people walking by, and she couldn't help but find him and his quirk interesting. So interesting that Sakura forsure wanted him to be her friend.

"Hi! I'm Sakura Senju!" Sakura had even gone the extra mile and offered him her hand to shake. But all the boy did was look at it and then at her face. His face was definitely better up close than she thought. She just wish he wasn't so aloof because he didn't even try to make any response to her besides a judgeful glance.

"I see you don't want to talk to me, that's fine. I can always talk and you listen. Anyways, Shouto Todoroki, I heard that you were one of four to be recommended into Yuuei. That's pretty cool." Sakura knew that this definitely caught the boy's attention seeing as he shot her narrowed look.

"How do you know this."

This caused Sakura to roll her eyes, the asshole didn't even have the decency to at least ask, he just demanded an answer from her. It was no issue though, she had dealt with these kind of people before, heck she was one before!

"Oh, so now you wanna talk, Mr. Aloof and Distant," Sakura sent the seated male a raised brow before she gave him a nervous smile from his glare, "If you must know I can read into people's most deepest secrets."

Shouto Todoroki's eyes widen before Sakura released a laugh that made Shouto glared at her, "I'm kidding, I heard from these girls that a guy with white and red hair was one of the four to get in through recommendations."

"Hmph, whatever. I'm Shouto Todoroki, but you already knew that."

"Not so hard was it? Nice to meet you, Todoroki. I hope we become good friends." Sakura gave him a sweet smile before she made her way to seat 21, which was in the last and only row of 5, and also happened to be behind him.

"..."

One by one the classroom was filled with students, some she saw from the entrance exam and others that she had never seen. Not much was happening until a ash blonde boy and the guy with glasses from the exam began to yell at each other.

The one with his feet on the desk was known at Katsuki Bakugo and the other as Tenya Iida. For some odd reason Bakugo's name made Sakura feel weird, like she wanted to run up to him and hug him but also punch him in the throat. It was a feeling she never really felt before but she was positive she had never seen this boy in her life. There was no way she could forget someone as loud and arrogant as what Bakugo displayed.

'But why does he seem so familiar, like I know him. Maybe someone that looked like him? He's gotta be from pre-school then, or maybe early elementary days?' Sakura just couldn't put her finger on it and it was making her mad. Why couldn't she remember who this boy reminded her of? Her thoughts were cut short when the door opened to reveal the last student walking in.

It was the green haired boy from the exam that she had healed. He looked to be much better than when she last saw him which relieved Sakura a lot, 'He doesn't have any scars left, that's good but still what kind of idiot has a quirk but uses it like they just got it?'

The boy introduced himself loud enough for Sakura to hear all the way in the back, 'Izuku Midoriya, huh? That name sounds familiar too, what's up with me today?'

The rest of the conversation bored Sakura so she went back to talking to her seat mate, Momo Yaoyorozu. She was like Shouto Todoroki, she had gotten in by recommendations. She was very blunt and serious looking but she was also polite, something that Sakura appreciated. Her quirk was also something that amazed Sakura. It was pretty cool, but the thought of having to show so much skin just so you can use your quirk was a downfall in Sakura's opinion.

"So what's your quirk, Senju-san?"

"My quirk? It's called Dead Alive." Sakura noted that surprised look in Momo's face.

"I've never heard of that quirk before."

"Haha, I'm not surprised after all it's a fusion between my mother's quirk of Doctor and my father's quirk of Destruction."

Momo raised her brows before she nodded her head and was about to say something but was interrupted by the homeroom teacher making his entrance in...a yellow sleeping bag?

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. Nice to meet you."

Sakura couldn't help but be speechless, this man dressed in all black with dried beady eyes was suppose to be a hero? And their homeroom teacher? It just wasn't possible! He didn't look anything like a hero, if anything he looked like a villain to Sakura.

Their homeroom teacher pulled out one of the p.e. uniforms, "It's kind of sudden, but put this on and go out onto the field."


	4. Chapter 4

Like A Hero

* * *

After everyone changed and met up out in the field, Aizawa-sensei began to explain why they were out there; a quirk apprehension test.

The class broke out in complaints, it was their first day back to school and they already had a surprise test! Sakura choose to not comment at all, 'As a hero you can never tell when something will go wrong, you must be ready for anything at anytime.'

One girl decided to loud and clearly make her complaints heard, "What about the entrance ceremony? The orientation?"

"If you're going to become a hero, you don't have time for such leisurely events. Yuuei's selling points are how unrestricted its school traditions are. That's also how the teachers run their classes," Aizawa-sensei turned to face the class of 21 before he went on with his lecture, "You kids have been doing this since junior high, too, right?" He raised his hand up to show the phone that had a list of the activities they were gonna do, "Physical fitness test where you weren't allowed to use your quirks. This country still uses averages taken from results from students not using their quirks. It's not rational. Well, the Ministry of Education is procrastinating."

Aizawa-sensei then turned to look at Bakugo, "Bakugo, you finished at the top in the practical exam, right? In junior high, what was your best result for the softball throw?"

"67 meters."

"Then trying doing it with your quirk."

The following events astounded Sakura, she knew applying his quirk to the softball as he threw would make it go further, but to make it go past 700 meters. Sakura sighed internally, there was no way she was going to get anywhere near that with the help of her quirk. Guess she was just gonna have to rely on her natural strengths.

Not many of the other students in her class felt the same though, they were all too happy to oblige with their homeroom teacher. Sakura would bet money that not many of them would even get past 300 meter with their quirks helping them.

"'It looks fun', huh? You have three years to become a hero. Will you have that attitude like that the whole time?" His tone of voice made everyone quiet down, "All right. Whoever comes in last place in all eight tests will be judged to have no potential and will be punished with expulsion."

"Huh?!"

'Tsk, if it's like that then I guess I have to try even harder than what I was planning on,' Sakura began to lightly stretch her arms, no way was she going to get expelled on the first day, bluff or not she was taking this serious.

"We're free to do what we want about the circumstances of our students. Welcome to Yuuei's hero course!"

This brought an uneasy smile to her face. She knew her strengths and weaknesses all too well. But now it seemed that she was going to need to go beyond that. Besides she just needed to not place last, it wasn't too hard was it?

The girl that stood next to Midoriya, spoke up to Aizawa-sensei, saying that it was unfair to expel someone. She wasn't wrong but as their teacher had said, Yuuei doesn't follow regular school rules. It didn't matter how much she complained to him.

"Natural disasters, big accidents, and selfish villains. Calamities whose time or place can't be predicted. Japan is covered with unfairness. Heroes are the one who reverse those situations. If you wanted to go talk to your friends at Mickey D's after school, too bad. For the next three years, Yuuei will do all it can to give you one hardship after another.

Go beyond. Plus Ultra. Overcome it with all you've got."

...

Test One: 50 Meter Dash

Watching the other students run, Sakura could tell none of them were as good as the first guy, Tenya Iida. His quirk was Engine, something that definitely helped in all areas. After all he did get 3.04 seconds. No one else in the class was able to get anywhere near 3 seconds, which relieved Sakura a bit. That meant she wasn't going to fall last, especially when Midoriya had barely gotten 7 seconds.

Soon enough, it was Sakura's turn. She readied herself at the white line with nobody next to her. She had no direct competition with anyone besides the whole class, "Now or never, Sakura."

"On your mark, get set...GO!"

Off Sakura ran, she didn't use her quirk seeing as she didn't need to heal or destroy anything, yet.

"5.37!"

By the time she reached the finish line, everyone was staring. No one had even saw her use her quirk! How was she that fast without any help? But all they saw from the girl was her shaking her head.

Momo went over to her seat mate and asked her, "What's wrong Senj-san? You got a pretty good time for not using your quirk."

The pink haired girl sighed as she looked up at Momo with a half-assed smile, "I usually do better than that, tsk. Maybe it's an off day for me."

Everyone else sweatdropped at her explanation.

...

Test Two: Grip Strength

Now this was something Sakura could pass, her quirk may not have helped, but her mother's demonic self did, "95 kilograms!"

Sakura smiled to herself as Momo had only gotten 45 kilograms. But her winnings were short lived as some other student had gotten 540 kilograms.

"540 kilograms? What are you a gorilla?!"

"Oh, an octopus? Octopuses are sexy."

The conversation that Sakura and Momo had overheard cause the two girls to shudder.

...

Test Three: Standing Long Jump

"And this is where I start to go down hill." Sakura sighed to herself as her turn was quickly coming up. She had ended up placing somewhere in the middle, near the top.

...

Test Four: Repeated Side Steps

Again, Sakura had placed somewhere in the middle, near the top. She applaud herself, at least she wasn't following behind.

...

Test Five: Ball Throw

The first person up was the girl that had complained earlier, she had ended up getting infinity on her throw due to her quirk. The girl happily walked passed Sakura with a smile on her face and a quiet good luck to Sakura.

"Whenever you're ready."

Sakura nodded at Aizawa-sensei before she took one step back, brought her arm back, took a deep breath, opened her eyes and threw the ball.

"240 meters!"

With a happy smile Sakura walked back to Momo, she noticed that Midoriya was after her so she had patted the boy lightly on his shoulder, "Good luck, Midoriya."

He gave a confused look but thanked her nonetheless.

Sakura watched as he looked at the ball in deep thought, 'Could it be that he can't use his quirk? Or is it that he can but refuses to because of what happened last time?'

"He doesn't look to be doing too well does he, Yaoyorozu-san."

"Huh? Of course not, he's a Quirk-less small fry, you know."

Sakura and Momo both turned their head to look at the person who interrupted their conversation. It was Katsuki Bakugo, the one that had beaten Sakura for first place in the practical exam.

It had seemed that everyone took in interest in their conversation, cause now Iida had joined in the protect his friend, "Quirkless?! Are you not aware of what he did at the entrance exam?"

"Huh?"

Before Iida could explain what had happened to Midoriya, they were all shocked by what happened next. Midoriya had thrown the ball, only for it to reach a measly 46 meters.

'That's really weird, I swear I saw him about to use his quirk just then…'

"That's so weird I could've sworn I was about to use it just then.." Midoriya looked at his hand in confusion.

"I erased your quirk," Aizawa-sensei's bandages began to float around him along with his hair, revealing his full face and beady glowing red eyes, "That entrance exam was definitely not rational enough. Even a kid like you was accepted."

"You erased my quirk?" It took a moment but Midoriya had figured it out, "Those goggles… I see! You can erase other people's quirks with your quirk just by looking at them. The Erasure Hero: Eraser Head!"

Sakura tilted her head, "Eraser Head…? I've never heard of him before."

The short boy with an afro answered Sakura's question, "I've heard of him. He's an underground hero."

"An underground hero, huh?" Sakura turned to look back at Midoriya, "But why erase his quirk?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Like A Hero**

* * *

Not many of the students heard what had gone on including Sakura, but she was able to hear snippets of the conversation. Piecing it together she had come to the conclusion that it wasn't him getting expelled or anything but it surely wasn't a pep talk either.

"Aizawa-sensei...surely has a way of giving people a reason to do better I suppose.." Sakura gave an unsure look at Midoriya.

"Why do you say that, Senju-san?"

Sakura turned her head to look at Momo before she turned back to look at Midoriya, "Just watch, Yaoyorozu-san."

What the class watched next was the start of the greatest hero ever, not that they knew that though. It had caused Sakura's eyes to go wide, he didn't break every bone in his arm again, only his finger!

"Aizawa-sensei, I can still move!"

"He got over 700! Now that's a hero-like score!"

"His finger's swollen though...He has a really strange quirk…"

"He only applied power at the last possible moment of contact so he wouldn't become incapacitated like last time. He minimized the injured to maximize the power, that's pretty cool," Sakura smiled to herself as she made her way over to the boy, "Here let me heal your finger."

Midoriya gave the pink haired girl a weird look mixed with a blush as she lightly took his hand, 'Her hands are so soft!'

"Mystic Palm," Her hands began to glow a light green over his finger, "You know that power of yours sure is a handful. At least this time you didn't break every bone in your arm like last time. It was a pain to heal you in such a short amount of time, you know."

He tilted her head at the girl again, "Like last time..? I thought Recovery Girl was the one to heal me..?"

"She did, but she wasn't there in time so I healed whatever needed to be healed first, and that was your bones. Had she arrived any later, you might be in a wheelchair for the rest of your life. Here you're all done." Sakura showed Midoriya his finger, all brand new and not a scratch on it.

"Thank you so much…?"

"I'm Sakura Senju, nice to meet you Izuku Midoriya!"

Midoriya smiled up at her, "Thank you, Senju-san, for this and for last time when I was out. It's so cool that you can heal people with your hands!"

Sakura smiled at him but for some reason it faltered. She kept looking at him with confused eyes, this boy...she had met him before, but where?

" _That's so cool, Saachan! You can heal people with your hands! I can't wait to get my quirk and be cool just like you and Kacchan!"_

Sakura looked at Midoriya, she stared into his eyes for a long moment before it clicked in her mind, "...Izuchan..?"

"Huh?" He looked at her closely before his own eyes widen, "...Sacchan!"

Their sweet moment was rudely interrupted when Bakugo made his being known, "Hey! Tell me what's going on, Deku, you bastard!"

Sakura and Midoriya turned to see Bakugo running at them with his hand reaching out to Midoriya. But he was stopped before he could get near them. His whole body was held back by Aizawa-sensei's bandages, "What that-? These cloths are hard..!"

"They're weapons for capture made of carbon fiber woven together with metal wire of a special alloy. Jeez. Don't keep making me use my quirk over and over. I have dry eyes!"

'It's such a waste, since his quirk is so amazing!' The whole class thought in unison.

"We're wasting time. Whoever's next, get ready."

Midoriya took a cautionary step, "We should go, Sacchan." Sakura gave him a nod before she followed after him. She gave a passing look to Bakugo, for a moment, just a very brief moment they looked each other in the eyes and she felt it. That clench in her stomach, the one she felt everyday when she was younger and hadn't been bullied by the older students, "...Kacchan…"

…

The next 3 test were standard test such as sit up, Sakura had gotten a pretty high score there, sit and reach, she had reached all the way to 20 inches, and finally the long distance run. She ended up placing 10 out of 21.

"Okay I'll quickly tell you the results. The total is simply the marks you got from each test. It's a waste of time to tell you verbally so I'll just show you all at once." Aizawa-sensei revealed the results before the class, showing that Sakura had ended up in 10th place.

She released a breath of air, "Thank god I'm not last," she looked over her shoulder to Midoriya to see that he looked petrified, "...Izuchan..?"

She looked at the screen again and zeroed her eyes on the person in last, "..oh.."

Sakura watched as her childhood friend looked to be on the verge of tears, he was blubbering about how he was going to get expelled until Aizawa-sensei decided to lighten the stress off of Midoriya, "By the way, I was lying about the expulsion. It was a rational deception to draw out the upper limit of your quirks." He even had the nerve to smile at them!

"What?!"

"Of course it was a lie. It should've been obvious if you just thought it through." Momo interjected with a 'did-you-really-think-it-was-true' face.

Sakura looked at all of her classmates faces and couldn't hold back a smile at how they all didn't know it, 'I don't think it was a lie though. I think he may just like Izuchan that much that he changed his rules for him. Who would've thought that 'Deku' of all people would be able to pull it off.'

Sakura turned her smile to Midoriya, it seemed that his spirit had flown back into him.

"With that, we're done. There are handouts with the curriculum and such in the classroom, so when you get back, look over them."

Aizawa-sensei walked out of the field area and back into the building, he didn't even look to see if they followed him, but he did stop by Midoriya to tell him to check with Recovery Girl just in case anything else was broken.

* * *

Sakura was making her way out of the building when she saw him. Katsuki Bakugo; her childhood friend and crush. She finally understood why he looked so familiar, he had been her classmate from preschool along with Midoriya, but after she moved she must had forgotten about them.

"Katsuki!" She called out to him with a grin when he turned around. His beady eyes widen as she made her way over to him, "It's been so long! Did you forget about me or something?"

Bakugo didn't know what to say to her, it had been nearly 10 years since he seen her. He had been trying to think of what to say since he saw her at that start of class today, and even though he had all this time his mind drew up a blank. His mouth moved but nothing came out. He got so frustrated that he made small explosions in his fist, "...shut up…"

"I see, so you did see me and you knew who I was, you were just too shy to come up to me! Is that it, Ka-tsu-ki~?" She smiled up at him as he blushed a faint pink.

"Shut up or I'll kill you!" Bakugo turned away from Sakura and kept on with his way home. She smiled as she watched him walk away, "Wait for me! We have so much to catch up on, Kaachan!"

...

It had turned out that Sakura and Bakugo only lived a few minutes away from each other, much to Bakugo's displeasure and Sakura's happiness. A majority of the time it had been Sakura talking aimlessly with Bakugo grunting at her and telling her to shut up.

It wasn't until they were closer to their home that a moment of silence fell upon them. Sakura had stopped walking and looked up at the setting sun, "Hey, Katsuki?"

He stopped in his tracks and turned back to look at the girl with annoyance, "What?"

Sakura looked back down into Bakugo's red eyes, "You and Izuchan…"

"He's a quirk-less idiot. He tricked me into thinking he didn't have a quirk for all these years!"

Sakura frowned at him, "Katsuki, why do you hate him so much? We were all best friends-"

"That was a long time ago, Sakura. Besides it's not like you were even there. You left." Bakugo gave one last look at Sakura before he turned back and kept walking.

She stood there for a moment, "You know, Katsuki…"

Bakugo stopped mid-step, "What?"

"You know I didn't leave because I wanted to right? I never wanted to leave you of all people. You stubborn asshole!" Sakura yelled out and walked passed him. Silk strands of pink brushed along his face before he heard the opening and slamming of a gate door. He blinked twice before he realized that she was gone, "Tch, like I give a shit about that shitty girl." And off he went with a deeper scowl on his face than usual.

* * *

Sakura stood on the other side of the door with her bag in her hands and her face looking down, "Stupid Katsuki...why is he the only one that can make me feel like _me_. All those years of building up that wall and one moment of looking into his eyes and suddenly I'm 5 again with a smile that I don't need to think twice about… Tch, I hate it...and that feeling in my stomach...who would have thought my crush on him would still be there? And here I though Grandmother beat all feelings out of me." She released a humorless laugh. Her eyes empty as ever as she looked at the setting sun, it didn't matter though her mother wouldn't be home till late into the night.

She knew the morning breakfast and playful banters in the morning wouldn't last long. It was time to get back to the reality, the one where she lived alone in a house filled with empty voices.


End file.
